


He makes dirty words sound so pretty

by SinpaiCasanova



Series: One shots [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eldritch, Established Relationship, Forced, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, S&M, Scratching, Sorcerers, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: This is a rape fantasy. Not an actual depiction of sexual assault. Both characters are willing participants.





	He makes dirty words sound so pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinnamonstache (cinnamon_grump)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_grump/gifts).



> This is a rape fantasy. Not an actual depiction of sexual assault. Both characters are willing participants.

Cold steel pressed against his adam's apple, biting into the skin of his neck as the sharpened edge pressed in harder. Warm beads of sticky blood bubbled up to the surface, collecting around the blade and sliding down the pale flesh of his constricted throat. He swallowed thickly, wincing as the steel painfully slid up and down with the movement of his windpipe. Fear was all consuming, pricking at the back of his neck as warm breath kissed the shell of his slightly pointed ear.

"Color?" A distorted, but oddly smooth voice murmured into his ear.

"Green.." He responded quietly, hearing a pleased hum in return. The chest pressed against his back rumbled with a low chuckle, vibrating the sorcerer's body in a strangely enjoyable way, but at the same time he felt disgusting for finding pleasure in his own violation.

One moment he was standing in the kitchen, putting away a few things from a late night run to the shop, and the next he was being held at knifepoint by the man he shared his home with. The entire house knew that Anti was dangerous and psychotic, but he seemed to have had a grip on himself for the most part. There would be the occasional outburst of static-filled rage if one of the boys invaded his personal space, but no one actually pegged him as the type to try something like this. Assault of this caliber was extreme, even for someone like Anti. And yet here he is, pinning Marvin against the kitchen counter while his knife gently split the skin of his neck.

"A-anti, please think about this. No one has to know, but please just let me go. You don't have to do this. We can both walk away and never speak of this again." Marvin softly begged, his sharp, painted nails digging into the skin of Anti's forearms. The glitch sighed, pressing himself impossibly close to the man pinned against the counter.

"That's where you're wrong, Marv. The only one walking away from this is me. But, if you behave, I'll make your death a quick one. After I take what's rightfully mine, of course."

Marvin tensed, the static of Anti's aura cutting into his back and making his hair stand on end. The porcelain of his mask was now wet with tears, sliding down his scarred cheeks as he silently accepted his fate. Once Anti set his mind to something, that was it. He didn't understand why it had to be him, or why tonight was the night Anti finally snapped, but there was nothing he could do to change it. The house was empty, except for Jameson, who was sound asleep in his room on the opposite side of the damn house. But Jameson was deaf and mute, meaning that he wouldn't be able to hear Marvin's cries for help anyways.

He was fucked, and he knew it.

"Why me? I've never done anything to cross you, Anti."

"Mm, no, you haven't. But you've never really done anything to help me either," Anti purred, cold tendrils of static slowly creeping up Marvin's thighs to his belt, "You only care about yourself, you selfish child. And I think it's about time for you to pick a side. Luckily for you, I'm choosing for you." Anti giggled, hearing the clink of Marvin's belt hit the floor as those tendrils focused on opening up the front of his pants. The knife at his throat slid down from his adam's apple, trailing south and stopping at the first button on Marvin's vest.

"Please..don't.." Marvin sobbed, his heart stopping at the sound of fabric tearing. One by one, the buttons on his vest fell to the floor, joined shortly afterward by the sliced fabric of the vest itself. By this point Marvin was half naked, his semi-hard cock hanging out of the front of his pants while those tendrils of static slowly solidified into what Marvin could only describe as inky tentacles. He wasn't even aware that Anti's body could do something like that, but there really was no point in thinking about that now. Not when those tentacles were curiously probing the slit of his cock as they jerked him slowly.

The tip of the knife moved to the front of Marvin's dress shirt, foregoing the tedious process of plucking each button off in favor of the quick and easy method of just slicing the fabric in half. A few drops of blood dripped down Marvin's belly when the blade nicked his skin, but the slight bite of steel against his heated flesh felt oddly pleasurable combined with the cold of those tentacles wrapped around his cock.

"Color?" Anti asked again, to which Marvin replied with a choked out "Green."

The glitch pulled open Marvin's shirt, the knife going back up to rest against his neck while Anti forced him to lay his chest against the cold marble of the counter top. Marvin's thighs were trembling, his cries getting louder as he heard the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down. Anti tsked, allowing those tentacles to drag the sorcerer's pants down his legs.

"P-please, Anti! I-I'll do anything you want, but not t-this! Please!" Marvin tried again, and Anti rolled his eyes, pressing the knife into the meat of Marvin's throat a little harder.

"Don't get so sentimental about it. Life's not fair, and empathy is overrated." He growled, leaning forward to lick the shell of Marvin's ear. The sorcerer grit his teeth, his sharpened canines glinting in the dim light of the kitchen as Anti moved his hand up to tangle in Marvin's long hair. The glitch pulled back just enough to put an uncomfortable strain on his neck, but not enough to actually harm him.

Inky tentacles slithered up his round thighs, two already spreading his cheeks while the tip of another probed at his pink hole. Anti licked his lips, looking down to see the slick tip of the tentacle disappear inside Marvin's ass. The man let out a breathless sound, and everything stopped for a moment as Anti asked the question again.

"What's your color?"

Marvin could almost detect a hint of compassion in that distorted mess of radio static that was Anti's voice, but it disappeared as soon as he answered with the same response that he previously had.

Anti's grip on his hair tightened as he pushed the tentacle in a little bit further, the flicking tip of smooth void now pressing against Marvin's prostate. The man yelped, hissing as the blade dug into his neck a little more. He was bleeding freely now, but the pressure around his cock and the slick fullness in his ass demanded his full attention.

"Good boy, Marv. Open up for me." Anti purred, his leaking erection pressing against Marvin's thigh. The sorcerer whimpered, trying to relax his body as much as he possibly could as the tentacle threaded itself a bit further inside him. But everything stopped once again as Marvin squeaked out a frantic "yellow."

Anti froze, keeping his cold demeanor as he slowly pulled back on the tentacle, hearing Marvin sigh as it left his body.

"Marv?" Anti began, loosening his grip on Marvin's hair.

"G-green."

"Marvin-"

"I said green. I'm fine." Marvin snapped, surprising both Anti and himself at how stern he sounded. "Keep going."

Anti grinned, tugging Marvin's hair back as he positioned his cock against his hole and pushed the reddened tip inside Marvin's ass. The sorcerer felt the air leave his lungs, blue eyes wide and glossy at the sudden fullness inside of him. Anti let the knife fall onto the counter, confident that Marvin wouldn't try to grab for it. Cold tentacles wrapped around his wrists, pulling them back to press against the small of his spine while Anti closed his free hand around Marvin's bleeding throat.

The sorcerer gasped, letting out a choked moan as Anti pressed his hips flush against his ass, his thick, cold cock fully sheathed inside of him. The glitch waited a moment, taking in the sensation of Marvin's walls fluttering around him. Anti pulled his hips back, leaving just the tip inside before harshly snapping his hips forward again. It was a slow, passionately possessive pace, and Marvin felt his eyes roll back as his body shook.

"I've been watching you, Marvin. Waiting for the perfect moment to show you all the nasty little thoughts I've been having about you." Anti growled, panting like a beast as he fucked Marvin on top of the kitchen counter. "Thoughts about climbing into your bed at night and fucking you with my knife pressed against your pretty throat. And I've gotta tell ya, Marv," Anti sighed, slamming his cock into Marvin's prostate, hearing him yelp, "Reality is so much sweeter than any fantasy."

Marvin's dick was dripping precum onto the tile floor of the kitchen, gasping as a steady feeling of heated pressure began to build up inside his belly. His hips were bruising from how hard Anti was pounding into him, but the pain only added to the pleasure. Anti snarled, pulling Marvin up to rest against his heaving chest. He was getting close, and from the feel of it, so was Marvin.

Anti's lips pressed against Marvin's, forcefully turning his head to the side so he could claim the inside of his mouth as well. Marvin didn't even try to fight back, letting Anti's long tongue possessivly dance with his own. The taste of cold, stale air filled his senses, throwing him over the edge of ecstasy as Anti pistoned his cock as quickly as he could. Marvin couldn't even form a cohearant thought, let alone warn Anti that he was about to come. But Anti could feel Marvin's walls rhythmically clenching around his dick as he came, pulling his own orgasm out of his body with the force of a lightning bolt.

"F-fuck!" The glitch groaned, cock spurting and painting Marvin's insides with his seed. The counter was coated in spunk, dripping down to the tile floor as Anti pulled out with a sigh. And suddenly the entire mood had changed. Anti let go of Marvin's hair, tentacles quickly dissolving into static that was already beginning to dissipate.

"Color?" Anti asked, panting as he turned Marvin around to face him. His mask was askew, a far away look in those glossy blue eyes. The sorcerer sighed, chuckling softly.

"Green. You did great, baby."

"Yeah? I was nervous that I'd actually end up hurting you," Anti admitted, fixing Marvin's mask and pulling up his pants. "But I'm glad that I didn't fuck it up for you."

"You didn't. It was everything I hoped it would be." Marvin smiled, leaning forward to properly kiss his lover. "Thank you. I really mean that."

"Anytime, babe."


End file.
